The Shu's
by MissMollyCriss
Summary: AU OC -There's new kids at McKinnley and a new teacher too. Mr. Shu takes special intrest in Ms. Shumaker, the new guidance counselor, while his glee kids take different intrest in the new girls that have joined New Directions. Jealousy, secrets, break-ups, and betrayal are just the normal drama the glee club must over cometo get to Nationals.
1. New Kids in New Directions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulousness that is Glee or any of the characters but I do own this story and hope you enjoy it. There are a few things I feel I should explain. Leah, Sadie, Molly, Angela, and Kelsey are not originally Glee characters, I made them up based off of my friends. Also originally this story was meant for one of said friends so there are some inside jokes and such but I don't think those will cause any problems. Thirdly this story is set for season three. I like constructive criticism so review if you please and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Lastly I will post more chapters like every week because I am currently mailing a part of the story to my friend every week um so that's everything I think enjoy Gleeks :)**

"Hey guys sit down; this week's lesson will be exciting I think" Mr. Shuster said as he scribbled a word diagonally across his dry erase board.

The Glee club was confused by the word.

"Welcome?" Artie voiced.

"Welcome what? No one is welcoming to us here and welcome is usually something you say when someone says thank you. When does anyone ever thank us?" Rachel ranted, talking speedily.

Mr. Shuster smiled "This week you guys will be welcoming four new girls to the glee club"

As he said that, 4 girls walked through the doors into the glee room. The glee guys raised their eyebrows, immediately admiring how gorgeous the girls were.

"Girls why don't you introduce yourselves?" Mr. Shu stepped aside and offered them the center of the room.

After a brief moment of trading glances and trying to decide who had to go first, the shortest girl with red hair and big glasses stood in front of the class. "Hi, I'm Molly" she gave a short wave. The other red head joined Molly. "I'm Kelsey, Molly's sister"

"I'm Angela, hello glee club" a weird girl with a chicken on her pants said.

The last girl came to stand beside them "I'm Sadie" she said

Fin leaned over to Rachel and whispered "Wow, doesn't she look just like Ms. Shumaker?"

Rachel nodded; Ms. Shumaker was new at McKinley too. She replaced Ms. Pillsbury and like the school Mr. Shu had been quick to replace Ms. Pillsbury too. Already he had been awkwardly flirting in the teacher's lounge with Ms. Shumaker.

Ms. Shumaker was much cooler than Ms. Pillsbury, she wasn't afraid of messes like Ms. Pillsbury, she let her students call her Leah instead of Ms. Shumaker if they wanted, and she filled her office with posters instead of stupid pamphlets.

"We're happy to have you girls, and class you will sing songs to welcome them all week ok." Mr. Shu said.

Blaine raised his hand "can I go first Mr. Shu?" Mr. Shu waved him forward. Blaine whispered to the band and the strings started playing. He walked over and took Molly and Angela's hand as he led the new girls to open seats while he began to say "Mishear Mademoiselle it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax let us pull up a chair as the glee club room proudly presents"

The girls giggled at how animate Blaine was as he sang "Be Our Guest" from beauty and the beast.

"Be. Our. Guest. be our guest put our service to the test" Blaine sang.

Molly whispered to Kelsey "Can't wait to put his service to the test."

Eventually the rest of the glee club joined singing oohs, ahhs dancing and singing the chorus with Blaine.

Molly, Kelsey, Angela and Sadie clapped when the song was over.

"Great job guys but maybe you should've saved that for the cafeteria Blaine."Mr. Shu suggested.

Blaine shrugged "Food isn't really the point of the song."

For the rest of glee rehearsal Mr. Shu had the class watch videos of their competition for sectionals.

After rehearsal Molly and Sadie, Kelsey and Angela headed down to Ms. Shumaker's office. Leah was Sadie's identical older sister and Molly and Kelsey's cousin.

"How was your first day?" Leah asked spinning around in her chair.

"Blaine sang to me in glee club" Molly smiled assuming Leah knew who this Blaine kid was.

"He was singing to all of us" Angela reminded.

Leah smiled to herself deciding to let Molly and Angela find out for themselves that Blaine would never like them that way they would like him.

"Want me to make any changes to your schedules?" Leah asked.

Kelsey nodded "Can you put me in a different algebra class? This Brittney girl is in my class and she's dumber than a rock. So dumb she probably doesn't know what a rock is."

Leah typed on her computer, switching Kelsey's Algebra block with her Spanish block. "Now you'll have Spanish with Sadie and Molly"

"Yay" the girls sang in unison.

"I don't want Spanish but ya think you could put me in a class with them." Angela asked.

Leah glared at the computer screen willing it to show her an option of the girls having class together "How about aerobics mod 5? Then you could all have lunch together too" Leah triumphantly presented the idea.

Molly and Angela traded excited glances, remembering how grand aerobics class was when they had it together.

The next morning came quickly, it was a Friday. The girls had wisely chosen a Thursday as their first day because they knew it'd be an easy 2-day week.

Angela picked up Molly and Kelsey, who lived just 10 minutes away from her in her new house. Then they met Sadie in the school parking lot. Her sister Leah had driven her.

"Think we will be sung to again today" Sadie asked with a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

Angela rubbed her hands together "Yes, Mr. Shuster gave them an assignments to sing to us so they have to."

"I think that maybe today in glee we should sing our own welcome song" Kelsey suggested Molly gave her the 'you-just said-something-stupid-look'

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked, confused.

"Well we could sing them a song as if we were welcoming them to Sheridan." Kelsey elaborated.

"Like what?" Molly asked. The girls were now at their lockers gathering their books.

Kelsey shrugged. "I'll think about it and we'll work on it in lunch."

During lunch, in the teacher's lounge, Leah was digging her sandwich out of her lunchbox when Will (Mr. Shu) came and sat across from her.

"Hi Leah." He smiled. Leah smiled back but then focused on her yummy tummy lunch.

"Um so you think the new kids will settle in okay?" Will tried to start a conversation.

Leah gulped dramatically, Will didn't, and couldn't know her relations with the girls, she needed to keep it private so people wouldn't ever accuse her of favoring them or something.

"I saw them in your office after glee last night" Will said to remind Leah which 'new kids' he was referring to.

Leah nodded quickly "oh yes, them, I think they'll fit themselves in just fine."

"I'm having the glee club sing them songs of welcome" Will said.

Leah smiled as she dipped into her rich, creamy, delicious butterscotch pudding.

"That looks good" Will mentioned eyeing her pudding.

Leah looked at Will's lunch trying to find a way to compliment it but as always he just had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, potato chips, a little Debbie and a drink.

"That looks like your lunch" Leah said thinking it was the only thing to really say about it. Will stopped talking and focused on his lunch thinking Leah's comment was a hint to tell him to stop eyeing her lunch.

Later in glee, Artie and Puck stood in front of the room.

"We prepared something for the new girls Mr. Shu "Puck told winking in the girls' general direction.

"Is it appropriate?" Mr. Shu asked noticing Puck's gleeful smirk.

Artie nodded and immediately began singing "The stars come out the sun goes down and all that counts is here and now my universe will never be the same I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came"

Mike Chang joined them in a dance he choreographed for the song.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me" Puck took over the next part.

"I'm glad you came" Artie and Puck eventually finished together.

Molly, Kelsey, Sadie and Angela clapped wildly. Then Kelsey raised her hand "Mr. Shu? We had been working on a song we'd like to sing, if that's ok. We imagined welcoming you all to Sheridan and this is the song we'd sing."

The girls positioned themselves and Sadie began after the band played a short country intro. "We've been up here in the city, living in the gears and grind, girl it's a dog gone pity we ain't been getting any time…"

"tell ya what we can do baby let's me a you take a little drive" Angela led into the chorus and she directed the line right at Blaine who smiled back at her as all 4 girls sang the chorus together. "Welcome to the farm where you can roll your windows down…"

The class clapped when the girls finished.

"Very good" Mr. Shu applauded getting a fantastical idea inspired by their performance.

Mr. Shuster looked over Leah's listed interest on her Facebook page. He didn't consider it creeping or stalking he was just trying to get close to her. This idea was sparked when his new glee kids had sang that Luke Bryan song. Will knew Leah was a country girl formerly but that song reminded him and gave him an idea to get Leah to notice him. Will smiled as he wrote down several artists that Ms. Shumaker's page said she liked.

The next day in glee club Mr. Shu presented his theme to the class, "This week we are only doing songs by Love and Theft, Miranda Lambert and Jason Aldean."

"Why only country and why only those few artist?" Rachel didn't bother raising her hand. "Because I want us to appreciate how amazing these guys are." Mr. She said simply. Sadie smiled "Wait till we tell Leah she'll be so jealous"

"We have to do a Jason song together" Molly rubbed her hands quickly together.

"I don't even know who those people are Mr. Shu. Are they even singers?" Brittney monotoned. Mr. Shu nodded "yes they are Brittney, here I'll sing one of their songs right now and brought some of their cds that I bought last night so you guys can pick through their songs and find one for yourself."

"What are you going to sing?" Angela asked eager for Mr. Shu's choice.

A Sly smile crossed Will's face "I actually just decided to keep my choice for later this week ok."

"Well me and Finn get 'Don't you wanna stay" Rachel declared.

Molly sent her a menacing glare because of course she wanted that duet for her and Blaine.

Mr. Shu looked over his class "Well you guys better get to work don't ya think? Class dismissed but I want to see some great performances tomorrow ok?" Mr. Shu told. As the class filed out of the room Finn motioned for the guys to hang back but Kurt left anyway with the flock of girls. "You think we should do a number together?" Puck guessed.

Finn nodded "Yeah we should, like maybe the most popular of Jason's songs or maybe his current single."

"Why Jason Aldean? Mr. Shu said we could do Miranda Lambert or Love and Theft too "Blaine reminded.

"Because Jason Aldean is a beast. He's like the King of Country or something" Sam explained with excitement.

Blaine raised an eyebrow "I don't think he's really called 'King of Country."

Sam shrugged "Well he should be. I think we should do a mash up of his recent singles."

"Aldean may be a beast like you say but I like that Angel Eyes song that Love &Theft do. I think I want to sing that one but there's two guys in that band so if someone wants to do that song with me it'd be cool." Artie told as he rolled towards the door.

Finn sighed "I guess we'll talk more later it's time to go to class."  
Meanwhile Santana was gathering the glee girls at Rachel's locker excluding the newcomers.

"What do you want?" Mercedes snapped expecting the worse.

"I think we need to have a sleepover with the new girls. Get some bonding time and make sure they know how it's done around here." Santana told.

"That sounds fun" Tina smiled.

"No it won't be fun; we need to make sure they know which guys are off limits. You should've seen Molly's face when you said you were dueting with Finn." Santana snapped. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, looking upset "Everyone knows me and Finn are an item we don't need to have a sleepover to establish that with the other girls." Rachel said.

"Fine you don't have to come but don't cry to us when one of them steals Finn away from you" Brittney said.

"I'm inviting them to my house this weekend so if you're in come to my house after school on Friday" Santana told then the girls dispersed to their classes.

Leah rummaged through her desk drawer looking for her tape, since it was a new week it was time for new posters in her room. She was required to keep some of her educational, inspirational stuff but she alternated her personal cool posters.

Using her chair as a ladder Leah reached up to pull her season 10 American Idol poster down, "I'm sorry it has to end like this Scotty" She whispered. As she tugged carefully at the corners she leaned back a little which was all it took for her chair to roll slightly. Leah expected to fall to her death or serious injury when the rolling of the chair stopped. She was stable again and a pair of strong hands were suddenly there holding the chair in place.

Leah looked gratefully at Mr. Shu. "Thank you, i was sure I was a goner."

Will laughed "You should get a stool or maybe a taller person to help you. These rollie chairs aren't so dependable."

Leah smiled to herself as Will hinted to himself and stood a little taller.

The American Idol poster was off the wall and in her hands now; Leah looked to her desk where another idol poster of season 11 was prepared and laying on top her desk. Leah pointed to it "Can you hand that to me?"

Mr. Shu hesitantly let go of Leah's chair and reached for the poster on her desk.

"Redecorating?" he guessed then looked at the poster he was handing Leah "You like American Idol?" Will wondered. A big smile was on Leah's face as she answered "I love love love it except in the bad years like when Candace won."

Mr. Shu had no idea who Candace was but he nodded and said "Oh yeah that year was the worse."

Leah's eyes widened "You watch idol?!"

Will shrugged "Um yeah of course it's like the best show ever."

Climbing down from her chair, Leah looked over to her George poster by the window and apologized mentally to him before asking Will to carefully (very carefully) take George off the wall.

"Who's going to replace him?" Will asked enjoying that their conversation had held Leah's interest longer than usual.

"No one replaces George, but my dear Hunter Hayes will be borrowing that spot upon my wall"

"Your dear Hunter Hayes?" Will repeated worried that this was the artist he should've had the kids do.

Leah smiled but said nothing.

Mr. Shu left for a Spanish class he had to teach feeling defeated.

"She likes whiskey with her water, she starts dancing when the stars come out" Artie sang as he fixed his hair in the bathroom.

"She ain't your typical preacher's daughter" Blaine joined in with Artie as he too was fixing his hair.

"She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt" they sang and went into the chorus. While Molly was walking to class with Sadie she heard the most beautiful voice that she knew belonged to Blaine. Quickly she followed the sound and pressed her ear against the boys' bathroom door. "There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes, she's a little bit of heaven with a wild side." Molly heard Blaine and Artie singing.

"What are you doing?" Sadie said pulling Molly from the door.

"Blaine's in there" Molly said trying to go back to the door.

"You can't do that" Sadie held on to Molly's arm tightly "they'll come out and think you're a freak"

"I'm admiring their performance, they'll appreciate that" Molly reasoned.

Sadie shook her head and pulled Molly further from the door.

"Saturday night she's rocking out by the bonfire," Finn's voice could be heard.

Sadie's eyes lit up as she let go of Molly and floated to the bathroom door to get a better listen.

Molly gasped "hey you just told me I couldn't do that."

"I hear Finn" Sadie said as if it explained it all.

"I can't stop wonderin, what it would be like to hold her all night" Finn continued singing the song. "She's got that something"

"That sexy innocence she must be heaven sent" Blaine sang. Then the trio finished up with one last chorus.

Molly and Sadie were basically melted puddles outside the bathroom, too awestruck to move even though they heard the boys coming out of the bathroom.

Finn pushed the door right into them, knocking them to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Finn quickly went to pull Sadie, who was closer to him, up. Meanwhile Blaine helped Molly up. Artie tried not to laugh at Finn's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why that door opens into the hallway anyway" Finn apologized again

"No, no it's our fault" Sadie told,

Molly felt a quick fear that Sadie would explain why it was really their fault.

"We heard your song, it was really good." Sadie told.

All three guys smiled, not smart enough to wonder how the girls had heard them. "Thank-you, I think that's what we'll sing in glee club" Artie told.

Molly and Sadie nodded their encouragement.

"I loved how you made the song a trio, it sounded so good with all three of you." Molly praised.

"I think they'll actually have to do it as a duet thingy cause I wanted to do Jason" Finn said.

"Can I take your spot?" Molly asked quickly.

Artie, Finn and Blaine looked at each other then Finn smiled "Sure, I think Rachel wanted me to sing with her anyway."

Molly couldn't help but rub her hands together, who knew getting a chance to sing with Blaine would be so easy?


	2. Take A Little Ride

"Hello girls" Leah greeted as her dears walked into her office.

"Guess what the theme in glee club for this week is?" Sadie asked excitedly.

Leah clapped her hands together "It's Jason! I know, Will told me at lunch!"

"It's also Love&Theft." Molly added "Which I will be singing with….wait for it…Blaine."

All the girls clapped for her except Angela.

"You mean you're not doing a Jason song?" Angela almost taunted.

Molly's shoulders sagged a bit "No but I'm singing with Blaine so…"

"Mr. Shu said we could do Miranda Lambert too" Sadie said "And I heard Tina was going to do 'Over You' so I might sing with her."

Kelsey had remained quiet all this time, stunned by the realization that Leah ate lunch with Mr. Shu, probably everyday. Even if Leah was a teacher like Mr. Shu, it was weird especially when she referred to him as Will.

"You ate lunch with Mr. Shu?" Kelsey asked suspiciously.

All the girls looked at her curiously.

"She said that like forever ago Kels keep up." Molly scolded but Leah was nicer "Yep we both eat in the teacher's lounge cause we're ya know… Teachers." Leah explained.

Kelsey was still suspicious but said nothing more about Mr. Shu or Will as Leah would say.

Feeling awkward, Leah wanted to change the subject "What are you gonna sing Angela?"

Angela sighed "well gosh I don't know yet probably something by Miranda"

Molly and Kelsey made EW faces; they weren't fond of that particular Lambert.

"Well how about you Kelsey?" Leah wondered.

"Oh I'm going to do Jason." She smiled with obvious secret evil intent.

"If you guys need any help, you know I'd love to help you." Leah offered.

"I wonder if all 5 of us could sing something?" Sadie wondered out loud.

Leah gave a sad smile. "I would but then people would guess about our friendship and I don't want people to know we're related cause then I can't give you special treatment."

The girls nodded, then Molly fumbled for her keys. "We better get going, see ya tomorrow Leah."

The four girls headed out of the building but were stopped by Santana outside of the auditorium.

"Hey girls," she fake smiled, "Enjoying it here at McKinley?"

The girls nodded slowly.

"Well I'd like to invite you all to my house this Friday for a sleepover, so we can hang out and get to know each other." Santana smiled again.

Angela was the first to smile back. "That sounds fun, will anyone else be going?"

Santana nodded "Yea, some of the other glee girls."

"We'll talk to our parents and let you know." Sadie told.

Santana seemed satisfied as she walked the opposite way the girls were headed. Just like earlier, Molly's ears picked up the sweet voice of Blaine coming from the auditorium. She then tossed her keys to Angela. "Hey would you mind taking those two home?" Molly motioned over towards Sadie and Kelsey.

"Why?" Angela asked clutching the keys. Molly had to think up a lie because she was acutely aware of Angela's interest in Blaine. "Oh I have to take a retest in Calculus." Molly lied.

Angela eyed her for only a moment then agreed. "Oh Ok, do you want me to come back for you?"

Molly shook her head already planning for Blaine to drive her. "No but how about tomorrow you pick us up in my car so I don't have to go and get my car tonight?"

Angela nodded and her and Sadie and Kelsey continued to exit the building.

Meanwhile Leah was locking her office door preparing to go home. As she turned away from her door she bumped into Will, but didn't bother saying sorry since it was obviously his fault.

"Oh hi Leah." Will said instead of apologizing for causing her to run into him, probably because he planned it.

"Hi Will." Leah smiled.

"Going home I see." Will pointed out awkwardly.

"Yep." Leah said, waiting for Will to say what he meant to say, what he was planning to say.

"So, um, you know how the glee club is doing Jason songs this week? "Will asked. Leah nodded.

"Um well I was going to sing for them but I was hoping I could run the song by you first to make sure it's, uh, good enough. I don't want the kids thinking I suck, or something."

"Well you're asking the right person, I'm basically a Jason Aldean expert so I'll know if you're doing him justice."

Will gulped. "Well come with me, I like to perform on the stage."

However the stage was already occupied by Blaine and Molly.

Blaine was dancing around on stage while playing Love & Theft's album.

Molly hung back in the middle of the auditorium remaining unnoticed as she watched Blaine. But she remained hidden for only a moment before Blaine looked out and saw her. He immediately stopped dancing as if he were embarrassed.

"Oh, um, I didn't see you there Molly." Blaine acknowledged.

Molly inched towards the stage while saying to herself "I know you didn't see me, I didn't mean for you to see me."

Blaine squinted at her. "Are you talking to yourself?"

Molly looked around her. "It's healthy to have a conversation with yourself every now and again."

Blaine considered that for a moment. "I was just rehearsing for our glee performance." He said.

Molly was now on the stage and inching towards him. "Why? You nailed that song in the bathroom."

"There's always room for improvement." Blaine smiled.

"Mind if I rehearse with you?" Molly asked sweetly.

"I'd love it if you did." Blaine said shutting off the radio playing Love & Theft and picking up a guitar off stage.

"Artie is going to sing that first verse but the rest of the song is flexible." Blaine told.

"You just want to sing all the way through 1 time then, and then we could divide it up." Molly suggested and Blaine thought it was good idea so he began strumming his guitar.

Leah and Mr. Shu walked in on Molly and Blaine right as they reached the chorus. .Molly noticed and stopped singing, not wanting an audience at the moment.

"Why'd you stop? That was amazing." Mr. Shu told.

Blaine looked to Molly for an answer but she said nothing, stunned into silence by Leah's presence with Mr. Shu.

"Well are you guys almost finished here?" Mr. Shu asked.

Molly and Blaine looked at each other before deciding to surrender the stage.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Mr. Shu told, as Molly and Blaine left.

Leah sat in the front row as the band mysteriously appeared on stage behind Mr. Shu. After the first few notes Leah was bouncing with excitement cause she especially loved this Jason song. Mr. Shu ran back stage then showed back up at the mic just in time to start the song. "Been going around all day." Will twirled his finger around... Leah smiled seeing that he had gone back stage for a Jason Aldean looking hat. "Baling some hay and stacking it all up can't wait for the sun to go down roll into town, shine the ole' truck up. Swing by the quick stop grab a couple rocky tops then ease on out your way to your place around 8:00." MR Shu sang with his hands, kinda bouncing to the beat. He gave Leah a cute little wink as he went into the chorus.

"Well I'm just waiting to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy down a little back road. Slide your pretty little self on over, get a little closer, turn up the radio. Put your little pink toes on the dash, lean the seat back. Man I swear there ain't nothing looks better than that tan little thing with nothing to do, I wanna take a little ride with you." Will pointed at Leah then motioned for her to join him on stage. Leah sprung out of her chair and climbed on stage.

From the balcony looking over the auditorium Molly stared with her mouth dropped open unsure how to feel about this. She was just shocked for now.

"I hope you're wearing those frayed out cut offs makes me wanna get lost out in the moonlight, drop the tailgate down on a turn row watch the corn grow, baby that's a good night. Anyone from the heartland, is gonna understand, what I'm talking about right now." Will took Leah's hand and twirled her around him. "Ain't no doubt, we got a game plan."

"Well I'm just waiting to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy" Leah sang with Will

"We should go this is an invasion of privacy" Blaine whispered to Molly. Molly flipped her hand as if what he said didn't matter "I have to see this, you were the one who showed me how to get to this balcony, so the invasion is mostly your fault." Molly blamed. Blaine shrugged thinking their spying couldn't hurt anyone and he was a little curious to see what would happen between Ms. Shumaker and Mr. Shuster.

After the guitar solo Leah started into the chorus singing to Will "Well I'm just ready to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy down a little back road." Then she slid into Will when he sang "Slide your pretty little self on over, get a little closer you can play my radio. Put your pretty little pink toes on the dash, lean the seat back. "

"Man I swear there ain't nothin' looks better than that" Leah sang.

"Sweet tan little thing with nothing to do" Will continued

"I wanna take a little ride with you" they sang together then let the band finish as Will held her close. The band disappeared giving Will and Leah privacy. This is what Will was waiting for, he leaned closer to Leah.

Molly and Blaine partially covered their eyes only peeking a little through their fingers. "Oh don't kiss, don't kiss" Molly begged.

Leah panicked and pushed away from Mr. Shuster.

"Dear dear look at the time, I better get home. You were great the kids will love it." Leah told running from the stage.

"Wait Leah" Mr. Shu took off the hat and held it, sadly, in front of him. "Don't you wanna stay?" he asked.

Leah couldn't help but realize it was a Jason song he used in his question. "Even if I wanted to, Will I gotta get my wheels rollin'. See you when I see you." Leah said then hurried out of the auditorium.

"That was kinda awesome" Blaine whispered. Molly cringed "It was kinda gross" though she secretly did love the use of song titles as responses.

Leah slammed her car door shut and screamed. Just screamed. From excitement to fear then excitement again. Will had almost kissed her, she thought then screamed again. And she pulled away and ran like an idiot. Leah screamed again this time just to chase away the silence in her car then she turned on her radio and put in a Jason album because it was the only thing appropriate for the moment.


	3. Secrets

"If it's gonna happen. It's gonna happen that's just the way that it is" Leah hadn't felt like she left school at all. She had however driven home, had supper with Sadie and performed her usual nightly rituals but when she returned to McKinley Friday morning Leah felt like she had sat in her car in the parking lot all night. Leah couldn't will herself to go into the building yet, nope she was perfectly content sitting here in the car listening to Jason.

"I break everything I touch little girl that's close enough" Leah smiled, Jason could always make her smile and there was something about the way he said 'little girl'. Her smile faded when she saw Will pull in a car away from her. Quickly Leah ducked so Will wouldn't see her. Gasp! What if he already had? Well then he'd think she was a fruit loop for ducking under her steering wheel. Leah tried to think up an excuse for if Will approached her vehicle. He'd say "Leah what are you doing?" Leah spotted a penny on her floor mat and chuckled, bless Abe Lincoln. If Shuster showed his evil, plotting, beautiful face well she'd simply say "I was just picking up this lucky penny" instead of her first excuse "Haven't you heard of car aerobics Will?"

But Mr. Shu didn't approach Leah's car, though he saw her duck, he just headed glumly into the building singing the song he heard playing in Leah's car.

A few minutes after ducking Leah deemed it safe to peek out. Mr. Shu was gone. Instead of the victorious feeling she was expecting to have after successfully avoiding Will, Leah felt devastated. For weeks she had been flirty with Will and when he wanted to make something of it she ran for the hills like a crazy person. And now Will passed by her car instead of seeing why her radio was still on, now he didn't care about Leah, his disinterest devastated her. Leah heaved a great sigh then perked up. Disinterested? Who could be not interested in her? Certainly not Will Shuster, no he still liked her; he had avoided her car on accident, Leah was happy to know she had overreacted at first. Feeling safe and confident again Leah turned off her car and strode merrily into McKinley.

Sadie and Kelsey chatted excitedly about a new George Clooney movie as the four girls walked down the hall to Spanish class. Angela and Molly walked on the outside having Kelsey and Sadie in the middle. Molly could sense that Angela was mad and had a feeling it had something to do with the lie she had told about staying after school for a retest last night.

"I saw a picture of him in a leather jacket on a motorcycle and I'm quite certain it's for the new movie." Kelsey squealed still talking about George. Sadie smiled. "We'll have to go see it when it comes out." She declared.

Up ahead at their lockers, Kurt and Blaine were talking as Kurt sprayed his hair.

"See that's what makes me angry, people spraying their hair in the hallway then making me walk through their cloud of sticky stinky spray. " Kelsey suddenly ranted seeing a light cloud form behind Kurt.

"You know what else makes me mad?" Kelsey took on an angrier tone.

All the other girls laughed, knowing what Kelsey was going to say.

"People bringing their naked babies to the beach! I don't want to see your baby's butt people!" Kelsey told, drawing attention to herself from students in the hall (speaking of butts loudly tends to draw attention)

As they neared Blaine and Kurt, Molly cursed that she was on the opposite side of the hallway from Blaine. Now Angela passed by closer to him so she could smell his undoubtful deliciousness. Instead of a whiff of Blaine, Molly caught a frightening phrase come out of his mouth. "They were so close; I thought they were going to kiss but then she pulled away at the last moment. I was so disappointed." Blaine told Kurt glumly.

Molly gasped and shot across the hallway at Blaine causing him to back into the lockers. "What did you just tell him?!" Molly yelled. Blaine, flattened against a locker with his brown eyes wide in fear, gulped before telling Molly

"I was explaining a scene in Beastly."

Molly smiled, very embarrassed. "Oh." She said taking a step back and noticing the wide eyes of Kurt, Kelsey, Sadie and Angela on her.

Blaine quickly understood what Molly thought he was telling Kurt and asked, "Am I not supposed to tell?"

Molly was happy he had caught on, reading her mind wave or something. "Yeah, don't tell anyone, it'll be our secret."

"Don't tell anyone what?" Kurt asked, poking his way between Molly and Blaine.

"I just said it'd be **our **secret." Molly motioned between her and Blaine.

Kurt looked to Blaine. "It's nothing." He shook his head.

The girls looked to Molly expectantly; there are no secrets among friends they thought. Molly shook her head no "You guys don't want to know."

"I bet they do." Blaine mumbled.

"They don't." Molly turned to Blaine.

Kurt, Kelsey, Sadie and Angela exchanged suspious looks but accepted that whatever Molly and Blaine were keeping secret was going to stay a secret.

Santana had seen the whole thing play out at Kurt's locker and was intrigued, she loved secrets because they were usually scandals. Scandals caused drama and Santana loved drama.

When the group split, Molly, Kelsey and Sadie went to Spanish, Angela headed to Geometry with Blaine and Kurt headed towards journalism class, Santana seized her opportunity to sew the seeds of drama. She rushed up beside Kurt.

"So what was that about?" Santana asked.

"What was what about?" Kurt frowned.

"The whole secrets between Molly and Blaine thing." Santana explained.

"Well it looks like you answered your own question; it was about a secret between them." Kurt sighed. It was good that he already sounded upset. Santana figured that in this vulnerable state she could get him to believe anything.

"He's cheating on you." Santana declared.

"Not with her, Blaine's gay." Kurt refused to believe the accusation.

"He didn't seem too gay when he was making out with Rachel last year. Face it Kurt, what other secret would they be keeping?"

Kurt fell silent, he knew his boyfriend was gay, but honestly, he and Molly did seem a little guilty.

Mr. Shuster passed thick packets out to his block 1 class. He still had his defeated feeling. Maybe he moved too quickly with Ms. Shumaker. Too much, too soon. Will sighed. As he handed Sadie a packet his eyes stuck on her, a little longer than appreciated. She looked so much like Leah; he realized but shook the thought away. No more Leah, just Spanish. He was already a bad enough Spanish teacher and he couldn't afford any distractions.

"I wan you guys to do the first 3 pages, if you don't get them done in class it's homework." Mr. Shu instructed then he plopped down at his desk.

Kelsey frowned at the big packet, was she really expected to translate this on her own so quickly? Stuck on the first problem, Kelsey marched up to Mr. Shuster's desk.

"Mr. Shu how do you expect me to translate this? I've barley been here a week. How about you teach then assign something." Kelsey said. Mr. Shuster noticed a couple students looking in the back of their Spanish book for answers. "Use your book." He told Kelsey, who glared at his curly head as soon as Mr. Shu looked down at his desk.

"That book is about 10 pounds; I can't just carry it everywhere." Kelsey mumbled to herself and as she walked back to her seat she snatched her sister Molly's book then told her to share with Sadie.

Mr. Shu would've helped Kelsey on any other day, but at the moment he was too worried about how lunch in the lounge would be today. Maybe he should just eat in his room, Will thought, maybe he should just avoid Leah.

Using the back of the book made translating easy and Sadie and Molly were done quickly giving then time to just sit. Sadie stared out the window at the dark rain clouds which reminded her of the song she was planning for glee club. Today was the last day for Jason, Miranda, or Love & Theft.

"Weatherman said, it's gonna snow, by now I should be used to the cold." Sadie whispered. "Mid February, shouldn't feel so scary." Sadie continued but felt as if she were missing the emotion needed for this song. "Molly." Sadie nudged her with her elbow, which got Molly's attention. "Tell me something sad."

Molly looked at Sadie like she had 3 heads. "Why?"

"Over you is a sad song but I'm not sad." Sadie told.

Molly was still confused. Sadie turned to explain further. "Do you know how sad Miranda looks when she sings this song?"

"I know how ugly she looks." Molly sighed. Sadie shook her head. Molly didn't understand. So Sadie turned around to ask Kelsey. "Can you tell me something sad?"

"We have to stay in this class for another 45 minutes." Kelsey huffed.

Sadie laughed a little expecting Kelsey to answer more seriously.

Kelsey thought for only a moment before saying, "Brantley Gilbert's getting married and that's truly devastating."

Sadie turned back around; she'd have to fake emotion later.

The bell rang for a break and Kurt rushed to the Geometry room. All through his journalism class he had been tormenting himself with the thought that Blaine was cheating on him with Molly. Kurt knew it was outlandish but the idea was growing in him like a weed and he had to kill it immediately. Blaine wasn't in the hallway waiting for Kurt like he usually did, instead Kurt found him in the classroom helping Angela gather her things. Kurt was beginning to like these new girls less and less.

"Thanks" Angela smiled as she tucked her folder into her book bag.

Blaine smiled back "No problem."

Kurt's eyes instinctively narrowed; actually, there may be a problem.

Blaine and Angela looked up to see Kurt at the same time.

"Hey Kurt." They said creepily in sync causing them both to laugh.

"How was class?" Kurt asked half-heartedly. Whether Blaine was cheating or not wasn't a good conversation to have around others.

Blaine shrugged. "It was Geometry."

"And she gave us loads of homework." Angela sighed.

"Yeah, only meaners give homework on weekends." Blaine declared.

Then to Kurt's dismay all three walked to their next class together since their classes were so close which meant Kurt would have to sit through several classes before he could ask what was going on with Blaine.

Leah drummed on her desk with a pencil. There wasn't any work to be done at the moment so she just let her mind wander. Perhaps she'd drop in on the glee club to hear what songs they would do. After all Will obviously picked for glee to do some of her favorite artists for her.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Leah's planning. First she was scared to death that it was Mr. Shu, but instead a very troubled Kurt Hummel came in.

"Hey Kurt." Leah said wondering what he wanted.

"Can I sit down?" He said sounding upset.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Leah asked very concerned.

"My boyfriend's cheating on me." Kurt declared. Leah's brain jumped into a rapid train of thought. Who was Blaine cheating with? Cheating would cause a break up and then maybe, just maybe, Molly or Angela would have a chance with him. Cause getting gay guy was hard enough without him also having a boyfriend. Leah scolded herself, she had to help Kurt, not find ways to get her friends a boyfriend.

"Why do you think he's cheating?" Leah asked.

"This morning he was telling me about a kiss and this new girl, Molly, basically attacked him because she didn't know he was talking about a movie, she must've just heard the kiss part and then she said something about them keeping a secret." Kurt explained.

Leah's heart raced at the mention of Molly's name and from Kurt's story it did suspiciously sound like cheating but Blaine was a good kid and he wouldn't do that and if Molly knew Blaine was taken she wouldn't infringe on that.

"If they were cheating Molly wouldn't honestly think Blaine would freely talk about it. Especially to you. Leah reasoned. Kurt perked up "Then what are they keeping a secret?"

Leah shrugged; she didn't have all the answers. "Probably something insignificant like an upcoming movie or cd release or a celebrity break-up. Molly likes to be the only one to know things like that sometimes."

"How do you know that?" Kurt wondered.

Crap! How did she know that without personally knowing Molly? Leah thought up a lie quickly. "She had me keep a secret about the new Mission Impossible movie that she claims is coming out in 2015. Molly was switching her schedule and that accidentally slipped out so she made me keep a secret which I just shared with you." Leah told.

Kurt's face wrinkled in a 'that-girl's-a-freak' way. Leah couldn't have him thinking Molly was a freak so she added "Molly thinks that the less people know about a movie the less people that will go to the movie which means lots of theater seats for her." Leah shrugged.

Kurt kept the face saying Molly was a freak and hearing herself talk she figured Molly sorta was odd to say the least.

"So you don't think Blaine's cheating on me?" Kurt asked.

Leah shook her head "No one would have the heart to cheat on you honey."

Kurt smiled "Thanks Ms. Shumaker"

Leah smiled back "I'm here to help."

Then Kurt left, both he and Leah were very satisfied until there was another knock on the door and it was Will this time. Leah thought of quickly hiding under her desk but Will was already through the door and closing it behind him.

"No leave that open please" Leah said 'Aha what could he do with the door open?' Leah triumphed in her head.

" I was going to go out for lunch and wondered if you"

"Yes you could pick me up an Italian sub from Subway" Leah cut in busying herself with paperwork instead of looking at Will.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come with me" Will said.

Leah gulped, go with him and be alone in a restaurant where he could try to kiss her again.

"Sorry Will I can't do lunch."

"Why not?" Will asked disappointed.

"I'm on a diet" Leah lied patting her stomach.

"Oh um ok, well bye then" Will said backing towards the door.

"Don't forget to get me that sub" Leah called to him.

Will turned and shrugged "I would but you're on a diet" he reminded.

Leah's mouth dropped open; well if that's the way he was going to play then fine.

"What time are you coming tonight" Santana sat beside Sadie at lunch.

"Around 6 if that's ok" Sadie said pulling a sandwich out of her lunchbox. Santana smiled " This is going to be so much fun."

"Yea I'm so excited" Tina beamed.

Santana momentarily glared at Tina, who hadn't gotten that this sleepover was meant to be a vicisious gathering to keep the new girls off their man.

Molly, Kelsey, and Angela joined Sadie, Santana, and Tina with their lunches.

"It seems" Angela said pulling apart her sandwich "That no matter where you go; school lunches are never edible."

Molly merrily put a hot curly fry in her mouth "I think it's delicious."

At that moment Kelsey saw Puck striding through the cafeteria. "You know what I think is delicious? Noah Puckerman."

Molly, Angela and Sadie all looked in Puck's general Direction. Tina and Santana didn't need to look; they'd been seeing Puck everyday for a couple of years.

Sadie shrugged while wrinkling her nose, disagreeing with Kelsey's attraction. Molly shrugged too but it was her motion of moderate approval. Angela patted Kelsey's shoulder "Oh Kelsey I've heard no so great things about that kid. I don't think you should get attached."

Kelsey frowned.

"He's probably not interested in you anyhow" Santana told.

Tina chuckled "Puck is attracted to any thin, moderately pretty girl"

Santana gently elbowed her and gave her a look to keep quiet. Angela was the only one to notice but since she knew Puck was no good for any of her friends she too kept quiet.

"Are we going to watch movies?" Molly asked referring to the sleepover.

"If you want "Santana nodded "In fact you can bring anything except people that weren't invited."

"Chicken dip?" Sadie asked Molly. Molly nodded, what was a party without her chicken dip? Then the lunch bell rang. "I'll see you guys tonight" Santana smiled.

"Actually we'll see you in glee club" Tina corrected.

"To aerobics!" Molly squealed.

Usually Angela was also excited but ever since Molly started to pursue Blaine she couldn't help but want to avoid Molly and her giddiness.

"We better be doing something easy today" Kelsey said "I hate those ab workouts"

Sadie gave Kelsey a sympathetic look as she said "we're doing abs again according to the board."

Molly had an enormous grin on (only a crazy person would think that on their way to aerobics Kelsey thought) "We'll sit in the back that way we can at least watch Blaine do the workouts too." Molly told.

Meanwhile Blaine and Kurt were changing into their aerobics clothes. Blaine had previously been in gym but due to Kurt's constant begging he switched into aerobics with him. Kurt pulled a tight t-shirt over his head, it was unfortunate that this was the first time since this morning that he'd be able to talk to Blaine about Molly especially because Molly was in aerobics with them.

"Hey Blaine what's that secret you're keeping with Molly? " Kurt asked casually.

Blaine closed his locker "I can't tell you that's the point of a secret."

"Yea but I'm your boyfriend and I won't tell, I promise"

Blaine smiled but Kurt knew that was a bad sign. That smile was just compensating for the fact that Blaine was going to keep whatever it was he and Molly shared a secret. "Sorry Kurt I said I'd keep it a secret so I have to keep my word."

"Come on Blaine" Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand "I'm worried about this particular secret and it's great you're a man of man of your word but really I won't tell."

Blaine sighed "I don't know Kurt it's nothing to worry about. I don't know why Molly wants it to be a secret but… I can't tell you."

"Fine" Kurt snapped as he stormed out of the locker room disappointed.

Molly, Kelsey and Sadie dressed quickly so they could go and get the mat they wanted. Angela was notoriously slow getting dressed, mostly because she'd mess around and sing instead of putting her aerobics clothes on, so she was left behind. Molly, being the planner she was, put their mat right beside Kurt who was already sitting on a mat that would only hold three. Sometimes the girls would cram onto their mat but when Blaine and Kurt were sitting by them Molly figured she'd just slip on to theirs. It was a great plan or so Molly thought. As their teacher started the video Blaine came in hurrying to his mat then Angela followed. Blaine noticed the full mat of Molly, Kelsey and Sadie beside him so he scooted over and patted the space between he and Kurt "Here Angela, since you won't fit with your friends you can sit with us. Blaine was close to Molly, sitting on the mat beside hers but Angela, the lucky duck was much closer and had been invited by Blaine himself. Molly was fuming in anger. While doing a mass amount of sit-ups Molly and Angela's eyes connected for a moment only to glare at

each other because by now they knew they were at war. Angela knew what Molly's plan was and sabotaged it but Molly would create another opportunity and she was technically beside Blaine too so it wasn't like Angela had won that much.

"One more sit up and I will die" Kelsey declared.

"Only a few more, you can do it" Blaine encouraged as if he were her coach.

Molly was certain she would explode of jealousy.

"Are you guys singing in glee club?" Kurt asked, reminding everyone he was still there.

"Blaine and I are" Molly told.

"I'm singing" Angela told just as proudly as Molly had responded.

Kelsey smiled despite the fact she was still doing sit-ups "I'm going to".

"I wanted to but my song is just too depressing and you can't be depressing on a Friday." Sadie told.

"You can sing with me" Kelsey invited.

"What are you singing?" Sadie asked.

A sly smile crossed Kelsey's face and she inched over and whispered in Sadie's ear. Sadie obviously didn't understand why Kelsey was being so secretive but she grinned "Cool I'll sing with you."

"More secrets" Kurt huffed.

While aerobics was nearing its end, Leah sat with no Subway sandwich in her office. Will was going to play hard to get now just like Leah but unlike her, Mr. Shu was doing it on purpose. Whether she wished to avoid Will or not Leah saw that the clock was summoning her to the choir room and she did want to see what her friends sang. As she walked into the room Rachel and Finn were singing "Don't you wanna stay". Finn wasn't as good as Jason but they sounded nice.

Molly and Blaine went next with Artie singing "Angel Eyes". Their choreography wasn't perfect but they sounded wonderful. Leah clapped wildly when they finished. Mr. Shu took that moment to inch closer to Ms. Shumaker; she was distracted and wouldn't notice. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off the advancing Mr. Shu; he eagerly watched to see what Ms. Shumaker would do once she noticed Will sitting beside her. In fact he was so interested he chose to take Sam's seat behind Ms. Shumaker so he could hear any conversation between Will and Leah. Sam had gotten out of his chair to grab his guitar then he joined Kelsey and Sadie in front of the class.

Kelsey's sly smile once again sat on her face "I'd like to make an announcement. I know it's Jason week and my song is sung by Mr. Aldean, but I'; have you all know my man Brantley Gilbert actually wrote it."

Molly and Leah both narrowed their eyes instinctively; how dare Kelsey try to steal some of Jason's credit from him.

Sam started strumming energetically.

"Worked all week, cleaned up, clean cut, and clean shaved" Kelsey rubbed her hand over her smooth face.

"Took the cover off a '68. Fired it up and let them horses sing" Sadie came in to the song. Then Sam took over "A little pretty thing, a little tan legged Georgia dream, and she's rockin' them holey jeans."

"Hey baby what you got goin on Saturday" all three sang looking at each other then Kelsey's turn came "Oh words got it there's gonna be a party outta town about half a mile. Four wheel drives and big mud tires, musket dine wine oh baby"

"You can find me on the back of a Ford truck tailgate" Kelsey sang Brantley's original lyrics.

"Watchin all these pretty things get down in that Georgia clay. And I'll find peace at the bottom of a real tall cold drink, chillin to some Skinner and Old Hank. Let's get this thing started it's my kinda party" Sam and Sadie chimed in.

The glee kids were very energized by the song. Rachel grabbed Finn to dance with her as the trio continued their song. Mike invited Tina to stand and dance with him even though country wasn't typically the kind of music he danced to.

"If you wanna drink, go baby just do your thing, but give up your keys." Sam sang.

"Hell why drive when you can stay with me?" Kelsey sent a smile towards Puck.

Sadie then took over wanting to inch closer to the club and sing directly to someone but alas Finn was taken, dancing around like an idiot with Rachel.

"Then after awhile we'll slip away from the bonfire and sneak down to the riverside, gotcha sippin' on some moonshine. Oh and if you're in the mood and can settle for a one night rodeo"

"You can be my tan legged Juliet, I'll be your redneck Romeo" Sam belted. Then the three went back into the chorus and ended the song. The glee club and Leah, especially Leah, awarded the trio with applause and loud whooping.

"Are you gonna sing now Angela?" Sadie asked looking forward to what her friend would do. Angela shook her head with a smile "I wouldn't want to follow that performance, you guys were fantabulous!" Though most of the reason Angela decided not to sing was really because she had planned to batter Molly through a performance of "Gunpowder and Lead" and being in the great mood she was in Angela wanted to play nice with Molly, for now.


	4. Mash Ups and Mess Ups

"So here's what you missed on Glee" Will has a thing for Leah which is cool cause she likes him too but he tried to kiss her and she ran away and now they're sorta avoiding each other. Molly and Blaine also have a thing or at least Molly thinks so but their thing is a secret that Kurt really wants to know and Blaine won't tell him. Santana is jealous of the new girls so she's having a sleepover to be mean to them *Show scene of Sam+Kelsey+Sadie singing 'My Kind Of Party' * and that's what you missed on Glee!"

"You want me to pick you up tonight before I go to Santana's?" Molly asked Angela while Angela got out at her house.

Angela gently shut Molly's car door. "No thanks I'll drive myself. See ya there." The icy tone of her voice told Molly they were still mad at each other.

"Bye Bye." Kelsey cutesy waved out the window at Angela.

"Can you pick me up before you go to the party?" Sadie asked.

Molly nodded. "Of course."

After Molly dropped Sadie off at her and Leah's house, Sadie got right to packing for the sleepover. Leah had a giant fluffy sleeping bag Sadie wished to take with her but she figured she better wait to ask her sister before borrowing her stuff.

Leah wasn't home yet though instead she was roaming the halls at McKinley, putting up posters to remind kids to be clean and wash their hands. It was coincidence, Leah would swear, but she purposely put a sign outside Mr. Shu's office just to see if he was still there. He was, in fact he was just packing up to go home. Now it was Leah's turn to bump into him on purpose.

Will shut his door behind him and turned right into Leah. "Oh Ms. Shumaker, I'm sorry."

Leah laughed. "It's my fault."

Will shrugged. "I gotta um go home."

Leah crunched her face feeling offended

"So do I, I suppose."

"Yea so um I'll see you on Monday." Will said avoiding eye contact.

Leah assumed he was embarrassed by trying to kiss her; they hadn't really talked about it which she knew as a counselor was a mistake. You can't solve problems you don't talk about.

"Will," Leah started getting him to turn around and face her. "I uh I hope you have a nice weekend."

Will's head dropped the slightest bit, both he and Leah were hoping that she'd address their almost kiss but Leah just couldn't get the words out.

Blaine, who was right down the hall, once again witnesses an award encounter between Leah and Will. He didn't mean to eavesdrop; he was looking for Ms. Shumaker and he just found her at the wrong time.

Before Leah could leave the building with Will Blaine hurried down the hall to catch her. "Ms. Shumaker." He called.

Leah turned around, letting Will get away.

"What are you still doing here?" Leah asked.

"I was looking for you." He told.

"Well then what can I do for you Mr. Anderson?"

"I want to help Kurt with his Nyada application and I think he needs some community service. That always looks good on applications right?"

Leah did enjoy helping kids out with college "Right. That's a great idea and I'm guessing you need me to help get community service?"

Blaine nodded. "If you could think of anything."

"I'll find something this weekend and tell you on Monday." Leah told.

"Oh great, thanks." Blaine said but instead of leaving he just stood there and stared at Ms. Shumaker.

"Is there something else?" Leah wondered.

Blaine shook himself from the daydream he must have been having. "Um yes, I mean no." Blaine paused for a moment. "Yea no."

"No." Leah restated to make sure it's what he meant.

"I'll see you on Monday." Blaine dismissed himself. Leah watched him go, "What an odd boy." She thought.

Molly honked her horn outside Sadie's house.

"Coming!" Sadie yelled as she rushed out the door with her stuff.

"Is Leah home?" Kelsey asked, getting out to help Sadie put her things in the car. Sadie nodded towards her sister's car.

"I'm just going to slip in and ask her something then ok?" Kelsey told and headed into Leah's house.

"My dear Leah? Are you in?" Kelsey called sweetly.

Leah called out "In the living room!"

Kelsey took off her shoes and walked to the living room. Leah was sprawled out across her couch.

"You ok?" Kelsey asked.

Leah nodded. "I'm just peachy."

"I have a question about a McKinley student. What do you think of Noah Puckerman?"

"Puck's good when he wants to be but he has a bad boy rep so beware." Leah told knowing Kelsey had special interest in him.

"Oh and did Molly or Angela say anything to you about each other? I think they're mad at each other but I don't know why."

Leah's eyes widened in concern as she sat up. "Are they fighting?"

"No they just keep giving each these glares." Kelsey tried to mock one.

Leah snickered. "Don't they always do that? Like as a joke, act like they hate each other?"

Kelsey shrugged a couple times as she pondered that "Well I guess sometimes but they usually laugh about their glares right after."

"Molly's your sister, and you have a secret alliance with Angela so you should just ask them." Leah suggested.

Kelsey smiled to herself realizing what a genius Leah was.

"Have fun tonight." Leah told then Kelsey went back to meet Molly and Sadie in the car.

Angela arrived at Santana's right before Molly did. Rachel, Tina and Brittney were already there chatting in Santana's bedroom. Santana's mother greeted them at the door and shoved them to her daughter's room.

"Hi guys." Tina greeted with a big smile. Kelsey and Sadie smiled back and took a seat on the floor beside Tina. Molly and Angela sat down too completing the circle.

Kelsey felt hopeful seeing them sit together; perhaps Molly and Angela had gotten over whatever their problem was.

"We're still waiting for Mercedes." Santana explained as their circle grew silent.

'Don't Stop Believing' started to play and Rachel quickly pulled her phone out of her bag behind her. "Hello Finn." She smiled as she answered the call.

The girls tried to hear what Finn was saying but they could only hear the faint rumble of his voice.

"No, I can't we're having a girl's night at Santana's" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry; we can do that next Friday, okay?" Rachel told Finn "Yeah, ok bye." Then she hung up. "Finn wanted to go out but we'll do that next week." She shared with the circle.

"Finn's my boyfriend." Rachel continued directing that comment towards the new girls.

"You two are really cute together." Angela told catching Rachel off guard. Santana had them believing that these new girls were out to get their men, not compliment their relationship.

"Do the rest of you have boyfriends?" Molly asked.

Tina nodded. "I'm with Mike."

"Chang!" Kelsey sounded alarmed.

Tina nodded.

"He's very nice looking." Kelsey told her calmly.

Rachel looked to Santana feeling very confused.

"I don't suppose any of you have boyfriends." Santana said.

"No, but Molly has like, 5 husbands." Angela laughed.

Brittney's eyes widened. "I don't think that's legal."

"They're just celebrities that I say are my husbands." Molly explained.

"I'm going to marry a professional athlete." Santana told.

"Cool as long as it's not Eli Manning." Molly said.

"You guys are too young to decide who you're marrying." Kurt's voice interrupted as he and Mercedes entered the room.

"Hey no boys allowed." Kelsey told.

"Kurt's an exception; he always gets let in to our secret girl circle." Rachel explained.

"Don't worry, nothing leaves this room." Kurt told, putting the new girls at ease."

Finn sat on his couch and dialed Puck's number as soon as Rachel turned him down.

"What up man?"

"Do you want to come over? I thought I'd call some of the guys over to play video games or something."

"Cool, I'll send a text to the rest of 'em and I'll see you in a half hour." Puck responded and then hung up.

As promised Puck, Mike, Blaine, Sam and Artie were at Finn's house in a half an hour.

"I say we get an intense game of Call of Duty going right away!" Puck declared.

Soon the six boys were spread out across the living room very engrossed in the video game. They set up a system link so that each could have a bigger screen. Mike, Sam, and Blaine played on one TV while Finn, Puck and Artie played on the other.

"Hey while you're all here I'm calling dibs on Kelsey." Puck told as he sniped Mike.

"You can't call dibs on a girl." Artie protested.

"Hey you can have her sister; they're like twins or something." Puck negotiated.

"I don't like her, I just don't think you can call dibs on a girl, they don't like being owned or objectified."

Puck chuckled. "Well I'm a ladies man so I basically get away with everything."

While all the glee kids were out having fun, Leah laid alone on her couch thinking about Will."

"If I had it to do over I would have let him kiss me." She told herself. "It would have been so perfect; kissing him on the stage right after he sang me a Jason Aldean song."

Leah noticed her phone on the coffee table, tempting her to call Mr. Shu.

"And say what?" Leah asked her phone. "Hi Will, do you want to go back to school, meet on the stage and kiss like we should have after you snag me 'Take a Little Ride'?"

Leah shook her head. "That's just stupid, I can't do it. I should've let him kiss me but I blew it and now…." A light bulb burst in Leah's head. "I just need to create another opportunity for the perfect kiss!" Immediately Leah began brainstorming just what the perfect kiss was.

"Where did you guys come from anyway?" Santana asked Molly, Sadie, Kelsey and Angela.

"We're all from mid-Ohio." Angela told.

"How good is the glee club at your old school?" Rachel wondered.

"We didn't have one." Sadie told.

Both Kurt and Rachel nearly choked.

"No glee club! What kind of extra-curricular did you do then?" Kurt asked, clearly appalled.

"Me, Kelsey and Molly were in the band." Angela informed.

"Your school had a band and no glee club? Ridiculas." Mercedes said.

Kelsey shrugged. "Our school was centered around sports."

"OK, not that this isn't totally interesting…." Santana said sarcastically "But I want to know what's going on between you and Blaine." She directed towards Molly.

"Nothing." Molly said not-so-innocently.

"What are you being so secretive about then?" Kurt snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Molly shrugged.

"Yea you do, you basically flattened him against the lockers and swore him into silence earlier." Kurt accused.

"Oh, that, it's nothing." Molly sighed.

Kurt inched real close to her. "Well I think it's something and I'll tell you what Molly, if you are cheating with my boyfriend, I will end you."

Sadie pushed Kurt gently away from Molly. "Calm down Molly would never cheat with someone's boyfriend." Sadie defended.

Angela's eyes pooped (nearly out of her head) as she put what was going on together. "Wait, you mean Blaine's gay!?"

"Of course he is, haven't you seen his short pants?" Santana laughed.

Angela slumped "it's always the wrong guy."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked concerned. She did pity Angela; Blaine was too good looking to be gay.

"She means Blaine's the wrong guy for her because he's **my man**." Kurt shot a glare at Molly who shot an equally hateful look back at him.

"It's always the wrong guy because every guy I've ever liked turns out to be taken and every guy who's ever liked me was a creep or something." Angela said sadly.

Everyone fell silent for a minute. In that silence Molly and Angela shared a look of defeat and mentally called a truce with each other. Rachel looked around the circle; happy that the awkward moment of learning Blaine is gay was over. "So," She started, "Who wants to karaoke?"

Tina selected a song and turned up the volume.

Rachel started singing first. "Hopped off the plane a L.A.X with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess,woah, am I gonna fit in?"

Brittney got up and started dancing and the other girls followed her lead while Rachel kept singing "Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time. Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy. Everyone seems so famous."

Then Tina decided to jump in. "My tummy's turnin' and I'm feeling a little homesick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay-Z song was on."

"And a Jay-Z song was on." Angela repeated.

"And a Jay-Z song was on so I put my hands up." Sadie sang starting the chorus. Then all the girls plus Kurt joined in.

"They're playing my song. The butterflies fly away. I'm nodding my head like yeah. Movin my hips like yeah. Got my hands up they're playing my song. And I know it's gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the USA."

As the girls and Kurt continued their karaoke the boys grew tired of their video games.

"Anyone up for 3 on 3 in the park?" Mike suggested. The guys cheered in excitement. Everyone already played football for McKinney except for Blaine who loved football just as much as the rest.

"I'll go get my ball and the rest of you go get in…" Finn tried to remember if anyone drove a car big enough for all 6 of them. "Blaine can we drive your car?" Finn asked.

Blaine nodded. "Sure, but can someone else drive? I have no idea where the park is."

"I will." Finn volunteered then headed to his room to get a football.

As soon as Finn got in and started the engine Puck, who was on the passenger side, turned on the radio and found a song they knew. Blaine and Sam started the song. "Get your motor runnin' Head out on the highway. Looking for adventure, and whatever comes our way. Yeah darlin' gonna make it happen take the world in a love embrace." All the guys felt it necessary to hug themselves as they joined in.

"Fire all your guns at once and explode into space." Puck sang then Mike took the next lyric. "I like smoking lightning. Heavy metal thunder, racing with the wind and the feeling that I'm under."

Everyone joined back in for the next part of 'Born to be Wild'.

"Yeah darlin' gonna make it happen take the world in a love embrace. Fire all your guns at once and explode into space. Like a true nature's child." Finn rolled downed the windows and everyone sang louder so they could disturb the people on the sidewalks or in their yards. "We were born, born to be wild. We can climb so high, we never want to die. Born to be wild! Born to be wild!"

It had taken awhile but Leah suddenly knew what she must do to get the chance to kiss Will. Mr. Shu had serenaded her with a Jason song before trying to lay on eon her so Leah thought she had better start with singing to him as well. 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum seemed to be a perfect song so Leah listened to it to refresh her memory and headed to her door. She opened it and jumped out of surprise when she saw Will Shuster standing at her door with a fresh bouquet of wild flowers He had only made her mission easier by coming to her and Leah knew even though this wasn't part of her plan she couldn't bail so she started to sing and the music followed her lead, just like a movie. "Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe."

Will thought she sounded as beautiful as she looked. With a goofy smile on his face he became lost in Leah's warm brown eyes.

"Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile." Leah paused to catch her breath that Will had stolen. "I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm in your arms." Leah reached out and took hold of Will's hand and continued to sing. "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright."

Will remembered the moment he and Leah had previously shared on the stage and thought a song to perfectly capture his feelings. "I should have kissed you. I should have pushed you up against the wall. Just like I wasn't scared at all." He sang as he and Leah floated closer and closer together.

Leah picked back up with her song. "No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far." Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one that I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."

"I turned off the car, ran through the yard back to your front door. Half scared to death can't catch my breath. Aren't these the moments we live for?" Will sang creating a mash up of he and Leah's song. Leah couldn't believe how wonderfully it was turning out and she continued singing "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright."

"I should have kissed you." Will sang.

"No I don't want to mess this thing up." Leah continued.

"I should have pushed you up against the wall."

"I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one"

Will seized the opportunity, for he could wait no longer. He took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to meet his. This time Leah welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around Will.

Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie were in deep conversation about their football team that Blaine couldn't partake in since he didn't play. His disinterest led him to look out the window at the houses as they passed. Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as they passed a newer house. Sam noticed Blaine's surprise and followed his gaze which caused his mouth to drop as well when he saw Mr. Shu and Ms. Shumaker making out on the doorstep.

"Stop stop stop!" Blaine yelled to Finn so he could show everyone what was happening. The tires squealed and Sam saw Mr. Shu turning his head at the sound.

" No go go go!" he yelled at Finn. "Before he sees us!" Sam referred to Mr. Shuster. Finn reacted as quickly as the commands were given to him, slamming on the brakes and then stepping hard on the gas petal seconds later.

Mr. Shu and Leah watched in confusion as the car sped away much too quickly for the speed limit. But since it didn't really concern them they turned back to resume their kiss.

"Why'd you want to stop?" Puck asked Blaine. Blaine's expression hadn't changed yet; he was still in shock, as was Sam.

"Yeah what was all that about?" Finn asked with a slight panic in his voice from being yelled at.

"Mr. Shu" Blaine started.

"And Ms. Shumaker" Sam said.

"Were kissing!" Blaine and Sam said in unison.

"We saw them right on a doorstep." Sam told.

"Mr. Shu and Ms. Shumaker?" Mike didn't believe it.

"I thought he was still aching over Ms. Pillsbury" Artie said.

"It was definitely Mr. Shu and Ms. Shumaker. Me and Molly saw them almost kiss on the stage but Ms. Shumaker ran away." Blaine shared even though Molly had told him to keep quiet about it.

"What? No way" Finn doubted.

"Yes way" Blaine nodded his head up and down "I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Well" Puck started then he paused and turned around to look out the back window. "Oh crap do you hear that?"

All the boys listened and heard police sirens. Finn gulped when he looked down at the speedometer and saw he was speeding. Puck saw too "Step on it! You can out run them!"

"Out run the cops!?" Finn repeated. Puck tried to reach his leg over to slam on the gas since Finn obviously wouldn't try to run from the police. Finn saw the police cruiser race around a corner and he knew he'd better pull over.

A fat cop got out and slowly walked up to the driver's window. "Do you know what the speed limit is in a residential area son?" the cop asked.

Finn hesitated " Um yes sir"

The cop faked surprise "oh really then why were you flying through town at 60mph?" Finn didn't think his speedometer said 60 mph but it wouldn't do any good to argue with a cop.

"Have you been consuming alcohol?" the cop asked as if he already knew the answer. Finn shook his head quickly as did the rest of the guys except Puck who decided now was a good time to hide the beer bottle in his hand. He was too late, the cop saw the bottle and narrowed his eyes "get out of the car, all of you with your hands where I can see 'em. I think I'll take you down to the station and give your parents a call."

"We weren't drinking" Mike protested.

The cop pointed at Puck "I think you were and ain't one of you 21, I can tell, so out of the car now!"

Reluctantly everyone got out of the car with their hands in the air. The cop called another unit out and handcuffed everyone. The fat cop who pulled them over drug Finn, Puck and Sam into the back of his car while the second unit took Blaine, Artie and Mike.

"This is ridiculous! We didn't do anything" Blaine whined.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer" Mike threatened.

"Mom's gonna kill me" Finn hung his head.


End file.
